Dragonaut : TR Chronicles: Jin and Toa
by AWOLShinigami
Summary: Jin Kamishina and his beautiful Fiance Toa go through things that any other couple would go insane over but with his fellow Dragonauts and their Dragon partners, They can endure any thing life throws at them.  This Story takes place after the OVA
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Suprise

Chapter 1: Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer : this is just a fan fic dragonaut belongs to its respective copyrighted labels

This story begins after episode which 26 is only available in the DVDs.

I will be in this story but only to keep it going, and to fill you in on parts you don't understand

I hope you enjoy This story, it may see a little strange because i wrote most of it two years ago and i finally decided to put it online. but right now this is the 7th try because of the constant editing.

Comment please so I can make it better.

The story begins where Jin is trying to get Toa to wear the sexy cat costume again.

Toa: I don't know what you're talking about Jin

Jin: Of course you do, you were in a cat costume and you were all over me.

Toa: No I wasn't

Akira: Whats goiung on here?

Toa: Jin's acting Strange

Jin Im acting strange?, youre the one who was in the cat suit.

Akira: Cat suit? Oh, that cat suit! Toa, you were acting weird, all the dragons were acting weird. Especially Machina.

The CSS generator was acting strange so Sieglinde, Kazuki,Raina and i went to go turn it off. I got it On video because I wanted to watch you guys more than once.

Toa: Can I see it.

Akira: Sure

Ryuichi: Toa watched the video, but the more She watched, the more she got embarrassed.

Toa: Now I understand. Jin, I'll meet you in our room in 10 minutes.

Jin: Okay ( I wonder whats going on now?)

[10 Minutes later]

Ryuichi: Toa comes into the room wearing a super tight maid outfit

Toa: Hey Jin

Jin: Yeah Toa... Toa what on earth are you wearing

Toa: I thought you liked me wearing these kind of clothes?

Jin: That' not the point, i didn't know that CSS was messing with you at the time.

Toa: But you like it right?

Jin: Honestly, Yes the hell i do but-

Toa: But nothing, get over here right now

Ryuichi: Toa Attacks Jin

Jin: Toa What are you- ... Oh My GOD!

The next day

Setting The living room of the abandoned old folks home.

Machina: Jin, What happened last night. i know our walls are soundproof but could hear you screaming, Was it a Bad Dream

Jin: No but it was wonderful, so wonderful that it cannot be explained by mere words

Gio: you too huh,

Jin: whaddaya mean

Gio: widow is amazing (manly giggles)

Howling star : say what now, Gio,Jin tell me you guys didn't .

Jin and Gio: Yep

Howling star: why guys ,why'd ya do it

Jin: It wasn't my idea toa went wild and it just happened, she's alot stronger than me.

Gio: i was asleep and there widow was staring at me with, a lust stronger than the power of the burning of a thousand white hot suns.

Widow: hey GIO, get ur fine ass over here

Gio: (falsetto) help me please

widow what was that

Gio: nothing, nothing at all

Toa: jin , jin where are you

Jin: machina, please hide me

Machina: Get in the box and shut up

Toa: machina, have you seen jin,

Machina: no but, what happened between you two last night all I heard was jin screaming to god like he was dying.

Toa: were you spying machina

Machina: my room is right next to yours remember

Toa: ... Well jin kept asking me to dress up like a cat again but I had something better in mind.

Machina: what would that be ?

Toa: Don't act like you don't know I've heard you and akira, quit plying dumb.

After about 20 minutes of going back and forth, Toa Randomly actualizes and goes on a rampage

Jin: why did Toa suddenly actualize,

Machina: who knows but we have to stop her come on howling star

After a series of explosions Toa eventually is knocked out and is analyzed by the ISDA and it turns out that Toa is pregnant

Toa; hold up, stop the story

Ryuichi: what's going on

Toa: why do I have to be pregnant?

Ryuichi: because that's how I wrote it besides its not like anyone didn't expect this to happen

Widow: why her? Its always her who gets to have important stuff happen

Ryuichi: If you don't all shut up I will stop this story and move to another anime... Alright then in to the story

Raina: it seems that toa is pregnant.

Jin: but I made sure that-

Rain: that what?, what did you make sure of

Jin: that we used protection all the time

Machina: what about last night

Jin: I don't remember she attacked me last night, I don't know what got into her.

Gio: what happened

Rain toa is pregnant

Gio: finally

Jin: whaddaya mean finally

Gio: its one of the reasons thanatos spared earth, for humans and dragons to experience true love and Toa's unborn child will be an example of that love .

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2: Misunderstanding

Chapter 2 Misunderstanding

oh yeah () means thinking

* * *

><p>Raina: The analysis shows that it will only take 4 months for the child to be born<p>

Howling Star: I wonder if half dragons can actualize without resonance

Raina: Only time will tell, that would be interesting

Jin: So you're telling me that Toa will randomly go on a rampage for four months?

Raina: that's what it seems like

Gio: unless you're willing to satisfy her lust at any moment, then yes, she will go on rampages.z

Jin: waddaya mean lust

Gio: Toa's sexual desires

Jin: say what now?

Moments later

Toa: I did what!

Machina: you destroyed the old folks shelter

Sieglinde: we can stay at my summer home

Toa: but I don't want that to happen again

Jin: it won't , I'll be there to help you, all you need to do is to tell me what's going on and I'll have the solution

Days later,

Sieglinde: father we're back

Father: Sieglinde welcome home

Jin: Toa you feeling anything

Toa: no not yet

Jin: well lets get unpacked

Toa: Can you unpack my things i wanna go outside

Jin: sure thing

While Jin is unpacking Toa's clothes he finds the sex maid costume Toa was wearing and as soon as he goes to hang it up Sieglinde barges in the room

Sieglinde: Little man, what do you see in Toa

Jin: Whaddaya mean

Sieglinde: Is it her giant breasts or her ass

Jin's face turns bright red

Jin: Wait a minute, where is this all coming from

Sieglinde: Nowhere i just want to know why you like Toa so much?

Toa quietly opens the door

Sieglinde: Do you like me?

Toa (of course he doesn't he's my fiance after all... wait whats he doing with that sex maid costume?)

Jin I don't like Toa, but i like you as a-

Toa: You don't like me ?

Jin: Toa I didn't-

Toa then why did you sleep with me?

Toa runs away crying

Sieglinde Way to go little man

Jin what just happened, she didn't even let me finish.

Sieglinde What were you going to say

Jin: not right now i have to find her and straighten this mess out

so as Jin searches for Toa, Gio find her in his room crying

Gio: whats wrong

Toa: Jin doesn't like me

Gio what makes you say that?

Toa: I saw him in our room with Sieglinde holding a sex mad icostume

Gio: Say what now?

Toa: i said-

Gio i heard what you said, im going to give him a good talking to

Toa: Don't hurt him

Gio: I won't, (I'll kill him before he feels pain)

Gio: goes to Jin's room to find Sieglinde wearing the sex maid costume

Gio: what are you doing, did Jin Try to make you wear that

Sieglinde: Hey, Why would he make me, or did you want to see me in it?

Gio's face turns bright red

Gio: Never-mind, Have you seen Jin

Sieglinde : He just left to find Toa

[meanwhile]

Jin: i have to find her!, (shes running around pregnant and could go nuts in any second)

Howling star: Find who?

Jin: Toa, i have to find her before it happens again

Howling Star: Try listening to her song again, it works all the time

Jin: I cant, she's angry with me

Howling Star: You got it bad dude

Jin Tell Me about it, all i said was i didin't like her.

Howling Star: You Don't?

Jin: of course not, i lo-

Howling Star:Well of course shes angry you told her you didn't like her!

Jin Stop yelling at me, you didnt even let me finish.

Howling Star: Sorry, as you were saying.

Jin: I dont like her, I love Toa with all my heart.

Howling Star: Sounds like she didn't hear it all

Jin: I was saying to Sieglinde, I don't like Toa but i like you only as a friend, I love Toa but Toa wouldnt let me finish

Howling Star So it Was Sieglinde who you were talking to, you may not know this but Sieglinde really likes you

Jin: What?

Gio: Jin Kamishina! Youre in an ass-load of trouble

Gio brandishes his sword and charges at Jin but howling star intervenes

Howling Star: Gio Whats wrong with you

Gio: He broke his promise never to hurt Toa and now he's gonna pay

Howling Star: I won't let you harm him

Gio: Then I'll fight you

(im gonna call him HS because its too long to type Howling Star)

So Gio And HS fight, little did they know that Toa was in the mountains taking a walk where she saw HS defending Jin from Gio, Toa speechless by this event suddenly actualizes and goes on a rampage making HS and Gio stop, Toa Attacks the Mansion where she and Jin stay in and grabs Sieglinde, Jin rushes over to Toa and tries to calm her down but she acidentally knocks Him out with her tail and send him flying into a tree, Toa realizes what she's done and quickly puts Sieglinde down, deactualizes and runs to Jin to find both is arms broken along with his left leg.

Toa: Jin I'm so sorry please Forgive me (sobs) please

Jin: (whispers) I love you Toa...

Jin: passes out, Toa puts her ear to Jin's chest and hears his heart beat go slower and slower, HS and Gio rush over to take Jin to the infrimary in the mansion.

THE NEXT DAY

Jin: is put into intensive care while Toa, and Jin's fellow Dragonauts and their partners (yeah, that's right Jin is a Dragonaut) sit in the waiting room

nurse: Jin Kamishina is in very bad shape...

Toa: what have i done(cries)

Nurse: you didn't let me finish. As i said he's in very bad shape, but im happy to inform you that he's going to live

Everyone except Toa: Thank God

Nurse: Toa

Toa: Yes Ma'am

Nurse: Jin would like to see you

Toa looks to the ground and then back at her friends To see them all smiling

Sieglinde: Go to little man Toa, go to him

Toa goes to Jin's room to find him sleeping peacefully

Toa: Jin I am so very sorry, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, even thought you don't-

Jin: Shut up Toa, you are right, i said i don't like you-

Toa starts to weep again

Jin: But I never said i don't love you

Toa: Y-you Love me

Jin: Yes Toa, With all of my heart

Toa: but what about when you were talking to Sieglinde?

Jin: She Asked me why I liked you, she thought it was because of your breasts or behind. I told her that i didn't like you but you overheard the conversation,

and you didint let me finish. iwas going to tell Sieglinde that i liked her, but only as a friend. But i love you Toa, i love you more than life itself.

Toa: But what about the Sex maid-

Jin That was your suit that i kept because i want to always remember that day, the day you got pregnant with our child.

Toa: Oh Jin

Toa lays on and kisses Jin passionately not remembering that Jin's arms were broken and Jin screams

Jin: OH MY GOD TOA!

Akira: Oh, here we go again, he wont even let her have the first baby, the damn pig

Sieglinde: Well she is his fiance besides how the hell can he do anything when he can't move

Akira: I think you like him a lot since he's the only one youve ever defended

Sieglinde... I don't like him... i love him, like i love all you guys

Everyone: We love you too Sieglinde!

Jin TOA, YOU'RE KILLING ME

Machina: What is she doing to him, everyone i think she's going crazy again lets go

Jin's Fellow Dragonauts barge into the room to find Toa asleep on Jin who is screaming in pain, they all laugh as they see the happy couple.

Jin: What in Sam hell is so fuckin' funny? I don't mind her sleeping in my bed but she's on my arms!, Wait a minute why in the hell did you knock the door down we could have been doing something snd you guys would have seen something you didn't want to see!

Everyone: Shut up Jin! She's asleep

Jin: Nurse

Nurse: Yes

Can you get that other bed and connect it with this one

Nurse: No problem

Using his broken arms, he moves Toa onto the other side of the bed and they both go to sleep.

* * *

><p>I hope you all like this chapter as much as my friend would if we were still in the same school, she's where i got the idea for the chapter, she's got an amazing mind and I've got the imagination to make a story about it<p>

I've Decided To put out 2 chapters every week

NEXT CHAPTER: JIN GETS RAPED i hope you guys don't hate me for this, it was going to be Toa instead but i wanted to put a little spin on it ;)

Please comment so i can make it better

-RyiuchixXx


	3. Chapter 3: Jin Gets Raped

Chapter 3: Jin gets raped

okay i know this may seem impossible with All the dragons around but it isn't, turns out Toa has a twin sister. That's the only spoiler i'm going to reveal until the next chapter

Out in the void of space. Thanatos is acting up and in a flash of light a new dragon is born and is headed to earth

[At ISDA HEADQUARTERS]

Raina: a new dragon is headed this way, we must make sure it doesn't hit a populated area

Moments after the dragon lands it actualizes into someone who looks surprisingly just like Toa

Raina: What the hell is going on here! Why the fuck is Toa coming from Thanatos

Toa and Jin's daughter Gianna starts to cry.

Jin: machina, can you hold gianna, and make sure her ears are covered,

machina: What for?

Jin: Please do it i dont want her to hear this... Raina, what in flying fuck has gotten into you, you made Gianna wake up, do you know how long it takes for baby dragons to fall asleep, 6 hours , and on top of that you decide to fuckin swear in front of her, have you no self control?...

Jin Mercilessly beats the pulp out of Raina out of pure stress

Toa, walks into the command center ready to breast feed Gianna only to see her fiance beating the liviing daylight out of raina, the only way she could stop Jin was to strike him upside the head leaving a giant lump

Toa: Jin, whats gotten into you? ever since the baby was born youve been causing trouble. if you cant controll yourself, how can i even trust you with Gianna?

jin: wasnt my fault Raina woke her up, she just fell asleep 5 minutes ago, then this genuis starts screaming and swearing.

Raina: that doesnt mean you have to attack me, right Toa?

Toa just stands there like a statue untill her eyes start gleaming pure crimson red

Toa: YOU..WOKE...HER...UP!

jin: aww man, Raina you better run

Machina covers both gianna's eyes and ears

Toa jumps towards Raina as he bolts to the door

jin:( Damn, hes too late)

So now, Toa is mercilessly beating Raina

Toa: it takes six fuckin hours to go to sleep, Its not like gio lives in our house anymore, Jin has to work leaving me to take care of her during the night. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LOUD SHE IS WHEN SHE'S SCARED? ITS FUCKIN WORSE THAN GIVING BIRTH TO A BABY. ESPECIALLY SINCE SHE'S PART DRAGON

jin lets Toa beat Raina For another ten minutes and tells her that Gianna is asleep and falls asleep himself

Raina: very sorry about my outburst, i will try to control myself, but if Toa is here, then who is that?

Toa: oh no,

Raina: Who?, Who is it?

Toa: (Konata)...

Toa shakes jin untill he wakes up

Toa: Jin, can you go to Gio's House and tell widow to watch Gianna.

jin: why im right here

Toa: not for long... because i want you to go buy some food for Gianna, and not that banana stuff either, i know she likes it but i cant stand the smell.

Jin: okay

**MEANWHILE**

Konata: I must find my sister

Jin, walks towards the supermarket

Jin: I wonder what flavor food I'll feed the little angel

Konata spots Jin and immediately realizes who he is

Konata: So that's Toa's main squeeze. I think ill have a little fun with him

looking just like toa, konata walks up to the oblivious Jin

Konata: Hey handsome,

Jin: toa what are you doing here I thought you were looking for your sister

Konata: Oh shes at home taking care of Gianna

Jin: Oh So you've found her

Konata: ya, she's attached to that girl even though she barely knows her

Jin: (uh-oh shes got that look in her eye,)

Konata hugs jin so hard unitll he passes out

**A FEW MINUTES LATER IN SIEGLINDE'S SUMMER MANSION **

**Semi mature content **

little did jin know, he was sleeping with Konata

Jin: Toa, this is amazing, whats gotten into you

Toa: well isnt it obvious, you stupid

Jin: (Wait a minute what the hell is that smell? its smells like Toa, but not exactly the same)

Jin stops moving and realizes the horror that he is in

Konata Something wrong Jin

Jin: yeah, you're not Toa

Konata: whatever do you mean, of course i am

Jin: first of all, Toa never calls me stupid, second of all she's never sarcastic, and finally shes smells like daisies and roses, not daisies and daffodils

Jin: whoever you are, im Sorry but i cannot betray my family

Jin tries to pull out but he fails

Jin:(Why can't I take it out?)

Konata: if you're wondering why you cant pull out its because you haven't made me feel alive yet

Jin: oh god no

Konata: its too late now shut up and let me have my way with you

Konata knocks out Jin and continues to have her way with him

moments later

Jin what happened my dick is so sore

Konata: I feel so alive

jin: oh no, Toa's gonna hate me for the rest of her life, she won't let me even touch Gianna now

Konata: Who's Gianna

Jin: My, daughter

Konata: So sis had a baby i see

Jin: Sis?

Konata: You are so dumb, how did sis end up with an idiot like you.

Jin: You're her sister, i thought you were some kind of sex crazed doppelganger for a minute there... oh shit now i know shes gonna hate me for getting her sister pregnant

Konata: Too bad, now you're mine

as a result of absolute sadnees and rage muffles Konata until she passes out.

**END OF MATURE CONTENT FOR THE NEXT 3 CHAPTERS**

* * *

><p>Jin: rushes to Toa and finds her in their apartment<p>

Jin: Toa your sister

Toa: you met Konata? Where is she?

Jin: Never-mind that, she attacked me

Toa :What do you mean

Jin: remember when you had that maid outfit and "attacked"me

Toa: how could i forget one of the happiest days of my life

Jin: That's what she did to me

Toa: oh god she's always doing that to us

Jin: what?

I've got five identical sisters, And Konata is the one who always tries to steal our mates she stole my first two sisters mates but she won't steal you from me anyways I'm already a mother so you can't get her pregnant but did she hurt you

Jin: no but my baby maker feels like it was squeezed by a press

Toa: I can fix it

Jin: how,

Toa Punches Jin in his groin

Jin: Falls to the ground but suddenly gets back up

Jin: Toa it feels better but dont you know that if these get damaged we cant have anymore kids

Toa: It's the only way, ... how did she manage to get you into that evet

Toa: I thought she was you but her smell is different from yours but I couldn't pull out ,

Toa: Oh, so i stink? Is that what you're saying?

Jin: No, you smell like daisies and roses like always for some strange reason

Jin:"You cant pull out of me unless you make me feel alive", That's what she said, are all dragons like this?

Toa: Nope just me and my sisters, its to guarantee we get pregnant

Jin: Oh really but how come i pulled out during our first time

Toa: What are you nuts, i made you pull out every time i wanted to stop you kept doing it over and over again, it was too much to handle.

Jin: But why won't she get pregnant

Toa: you act like you want her to get pregnant, its because we are connected by Gianna's birth, if didn't have Gianna she most certainly would have gotten pregnant, but thanks our genetuic link she has developed an immunity to your sperm cells

Jin: What?

Toa: My sisters and i are universal we share some DNA changes and develop immunities to any thing even sperm cells but I guess she didn't figure that out yet

Jin: So you can't have anymore kids

Toa: Of course I can I'm genetically bound to you unlike my sisters, I said some immunities not all only they can't get pregnant by you

Jin: I'm so relieved

Toa: that doesn't mean Konata can get away with raping you, she's gonna pay dearly for this.

* * *

><p><strong>okay, i gotta change this from T to M, it wasn't my idea, it was my perverted friend, I know that us guys are perverted to but I swear she will never grow up.<strong>

**i tried to remove it but she wouldn't allow it so i brought it down to a point where we both agreed. she can be a pain, but i love her, besides she's my roommate and she pays the rent, i just wish she would stop threatening me about kicking me out every time we disagree about some thing. Her i go again telling my personal business**

**I know you're all out there so please, please comment so i can be a better writer :-)**


End file.
